


Warmth

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Sexual Content, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowed in rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Sansa found herself dragged, though not unwillingly, from the drowsy, floating sensation of light, dozing sleep, grounded back to reality by the rhythmic footfalls of boots against hardwood. She shivered at the rush of chilled air that met her as she lifted the heavy down quilt she was burrowed under. The cabin was dark and still, save for the fire burning in the hearth. As her eyes adjusted to the dim glow coming from the fire roaring in the hearth, she caught sight of Jon’s silhouette, outlined in the shadows cast by the dancing flames.

Aged oak panels continued to groan beneath his weight as he began unraveling the thick scarf wrapped around his neck and face, and Sansa took a mental note of which floor boards produced a creak. If she intended to sneak each night from her room upstairs to the first-level guestroom where Jon slept, discretion and quiet were key.

Jon released a heavy sigh as he finally freed himself from his woolen prison, smoothing down the dark curls left mussed and staticky by his knit cap. “I’ve got good news and bad,” he announced as he worked off his wintercoat and moved on to his boots.

“Good news first.”

He glanced up at her through his lashes once he finished with his laces. When they were younger, she had thought such thick, fine lashes were wasted on a boy, but now she had nothing but appreciation for the way they framed his gorgeously stormy eyes. “I was able to light the gaslight, so we’ve got hot water. But it’s snowing too hard to get to the shed, so there’s no fuel for the generator.”

“Ah.” She nodded in understanding. No generator meant no power. They would just have to make do.

He gave her a soft smile, nodding toward the nest of blankets she was cocooned in, laid out before the fire. “Do you think these will be okay, or should I go look for more?”

“I think we’ll be alright.” Her gaze was warm and inviting, reflecting the glow of the flames. “We can keep each other warm.”

His lips curled into a smile and the boots finally came off, followed by his sweater and hunting pants. Left in his henley and longjohns, he slipped beneath the blankets, wrapping his arms around her. Sansa pressed close, sucking in a breath as she felt how chilled his skin was even despite the layers between them. His eyes darkened with an appreciative hunger as he looked down at her. There was something incredibly satisfying about eliciting such a reaction from her lover while sporting sleep-mussed hair and flannel pajamas.

Jon pressed a kiss to her neck, a silent groan reverberating through him as the taste of her filled his senses. “I’ve missed you.”

Sansa slid her hands beneath the hem of his henley, running them up the smooth, muscled expanse of his back. “I missed you, too.” Keeping their relationship a secret was difficult enough when they both attended the same university as Robb, but finals week (as well as the two weeks preceding it spent studying) had been hectic. The couple had seen very little of each other until a day ago.

The Starks had taken trips to their family cabin for winter vacation as long as anyone could remember. Someone, usually Robb, was sent up the night before everyone else to make certain everything was prepared, but he had committed himself to driving his girlfriend home for the holiday and meeting her parents for the first time.

It was Sansa that Ned had called instead, asking her to take Jon with her with such unsuspecting trust she wished she felt guilter than she did. Robb’s best friend, her former foster brother, her father’s surrogate son- none of those titles meant anything when all she saw was her lover.

They kissed, slow and languorous. A light scratch of her nails against his nape earned her a soft, sensual growl as Jon flicked open the buttons to her top. Nudging aside the flannel revealed tempting stretches of soft, creamy skin he immediately pursued with his mouth, trailing lower and lower until his head disappeared beneath the blankets.

She panted softly as he dipped his tongue into the hollow between her breasts, startling her into crying out when he closed his lips over a taut nipple. Her eyes flew open, so used to the need for discreet silence that her slip startled her. Jon **nudged** the blanket aside to meet her eyes, giving her a tender smile as he whispered a reminder that they were alone. She slowly relaxed, throaty mewls of pleasure falling from her lips as he continued his attentions. Jon smiled against her skin. Such lovely sounds.

She gripped his hair and tugged his head up, kissing him hard as she began wriggling out of her pajama bottoms. He snaked his hands between them to help her slip them off completely, Sansa going for the snaps to his underwear the moment she was free.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, using her new angle to lever him closer until he pressed snugly into the cradle of her hips. He kissed her throat, her breast, swirling his tongue around one rosy aureole, feeling it grow tight and pebbled beneath his ministrations. She arched into him and he pressed down in reply, sex to sex, and he was thrilled of how wet she was along his length.

His fingers reached between her thighs, dipping in and teasing, and Sansa whined as she pushed against his hand, pleading. He swept his thumb over her clit, twisting his fingers in a corkscrew motion. She kissed his neck, panting softly against his skin. “Later, Jon. Want you inside.”

“Never could deny you anything,” he murmured wryly, the words cutting off into a low, rumbling groan as he slide himself inside her in one smooth thrust, tight heat enveloping him almost immediately.

He gazed down at her through hooded eyes and she was breathtaking, seeming more beautiful that he had ever seen her. Her auburn hair splayed out against the blankets, gleaming in the firelight as if it would catch flame right there. Her mouth was red and swollen from their kisses, her eyes dark and dilated with passion.

He leaned over her, bracing his arms to hold his weight, and he began to move. At first, it was a slow, easy rhythm they set between them, but then he thrust deep, causing her to let out a breathy cry, her eyes flying open to stare up at him with startled intensity. She linked her arms around his neck, tugging his mouth down to hers. “Don’t hold back, Jon. I’m not going to break.”

Jon let his own eyes flutter closed, taking in a shuddering breath that caused his entire body to tremble, any hint of inhibition and conscious thought disappearing as instinct took their place.

His heart thundered in time with his quickening pace, his strokes becoming harder and deeper, driving into her body with a single-minded intensity. She lifted her hips to meet every powerful thrust, moaning his name as she blindly grasped at his shoulders, desperately reaching for an anchor in the storm of pleasure overtaking them.

Sansa writhed against him, mewls, whimpers and moans accompanying each wild melding of their bodies. With every sound and movement she made, he found himself driven a little closer to the edge. Shocks of pleasure shot through him, shaking him to his very core as his control lay in shattered pieces.

The world ceased to exist, the only existence being skin against skin, their breath harsh and ragged as the exertion began to catch up with them. The feeling of him inside her, her body clenching around him. The two of them rocking and grinding against one another in desperate rhythm, driven toward oblivion.

Her orgasm came sudden and violent, stealing her breath as her whole being tensed and froze. The mix of pain and pleasure left her shaking in his arms, trembling and boneless even as he still pounded into her, frantic for his own release. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he grunted and groaned, finally coming into his own climax.

He lay against the blankets, folding her in his arms. They held each other in silence, the occasional kiss planted lazily against exposed skin. Resting in the circle of her lover’s embrace, Sansa found herself languid and satiated in her exhaustion, raising her head to kiss the sated grin on his face.

“Water heater should be warmed up,” he mumbled, running his hand up her back in a slow, lazy caress. “A hot shower will probably help a lot.”

She huffed out a laugh, nuzzling against his chest. “I don’t think my legs are gonna work for a while.”

She yelped with surprise as she finally found herself lifted into a bridal carry, able to summon enough piece of mind to take a blanket with her and wrap it around them both, despite her shock over her lover managing such a feat.

“You’ll have to tell me how you did that sometime,” she said with an incredulous shake of her head as Jon began walking.

Jon chuckled and pecked her forehead. “Sometime. For now, let’s get warm, sweetheart.”

She rested her chin in the crook of his shoulder, nodded toward the master suite. “Master bath. After everything we’ve been through tonight, we deserve that nice big shower.”

The deep, guttural moan that left him at the thought of the luxury showerhead nearly rivaled that sounds he made during orgasm, and Sansa’s resulting giggling fit shook her so hard Jon nearly dropped her before they reached the door.


End file.
